Psychophysical studies of auditory patterns, including discrimination of components within sequential patterns, recognition of melodies, and discrimination of temporal aspects. Electrophysiological studies of non-linearities in the response of the inner ear. Evoked cortical potentials of short latency and their utility in clinical evaluation. Behavioral studies of speech-sound discrimination in animals, young infants and normal and hearing-impaired adults. Effects of noise exposure on behavioral, physiological and anatomical aspects of hearing. Computer-assisted analysis of speech and voice production, and of auditory and non-auditory recognition of speech. Early developmental steps in the language skills of hearing-impaired children.